Clato Panem High School
by FandomsStorys
Summary: Clove thinks Cato is cocky,annoying, and a player but Cato's got his eyes on her. Clove is fierce,strong, and easily angered but she's fun and nice around the people she loves... Her family,best friends,brother, but not Cato. Or will that change...?
1. Chapter 1

RING RING RING

I smile and I open my eyes and look over at my alarm clock. 7:30 I have 30 minutes to get ready for the first day of my second year in highschool. That should give me enough time before Annie picks me up and gives me a ride to school, along with Glimmer. I hop out of bed and walk over to the mirror to look at myself. My long black slightly wavy hair is a mess but I smile. I have freckles and sea green eyes. I start to pick out an outfit. I choose white shorts with fringe that aren't too short and a green flowly tank top to match my eyes. I put on a silver necklace along with some rings, now onto my hair. I decide to use a wand and give my hair big beachy waves. After I'm done I run out of my room and down to the kitchen where my mom is making breakfast. I sit down and she puts the plate in front of me "Morning," she says. I smile at her and eat my breakfast quickly and then a few minutes later I hear a car honk outside.

I grab my backpack and rush out the front door and say, "Bye mom!". I walk down the sidewalk and into Annie's car. I say hey to them and they say it too. On the way to school they just talked about their boyfriends (in a nice way). "Hey Finnick texted me saying there's a new kid and the girls are saying he's really hot," Annie says. "Ooh maybe Clove will finally get over her ex," Glimmer says to me with a wink.I look down at the ground and say, "Guys I don't even know his name."

We finally get to Panem High and we walk out of the car. Some of the jocks whistle when we get out and I give them a death glare. They immediately go over with the other jocks and I noticed a new guy with them. He's a tall muscular guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Not gonna admit he was good looking but that doesn't mean I like him. The jocks kept looking at me back and fourth. I'm sure they were checking me out and I was getting pretty pissed.

Then Annie and Glimmers boyfriends came over along with my other best friends Kat and Peeta. We were just talking then Marvel (Glimmers boyfriend) said, "That's Cato," He points to the muscular blue eyed blonde boy "Every girl is basically drooling over him."

Kat then starts to drool a little while staring at Cato. Peeta coughs and she snaps out of her gaze. "Sorry, it's just that he's really good looking." Peeta looks at the ground and I can tell he is jealous and hurt. They've been each others Valentine's each year 6th - 8th grade this year I bet too, and they've been best friends since elementary school. I know Peeta likes Kat because he told me, but they aren't dating. "But that doesn't mean I like him," Kat says firmly. Peeta looks up from the ground and I know he's smiling in the inside.

The bell rings and we are off to our classes. First period is math for me and I don't have any of my best friends with me but I just let that go. Peeta and Kat walk to science together laughing and Annie walks off with Finnick. Glimmer walks off with Marvel. I'm the only one in group without a boyfriend except Kat. I really don't care though. I walk into the classroom and sit at the back of the room, I go on my phone while I wait for the other students to come in to the classroom.

A few minutes later Cato walks into the room. I sigh he looks the cocky type of guy to me. Girls start saying hey to Cato and checking him out and whispering to their friends but I just keep my eyes on my phone. There were 5 seats available and he chooses to sit in the back row next to me.

He sits down and scoots his chair closer to me and put his mouth to my ear. I was about to scowl at him when he said, "Well, aren't you a hot babe." He then put his hand VERY high up on my thigh. I batted his hand away and loudly whispered, "What the heck are you doing!?" I knew it. He was the type of guy I thought. "Calm down babe," he said. "First off don't call me babe, Second don't you ever touch your filthy player hands on me or I swear to god." I gave him my death glare and my hands were balled up into a fist. My knuckles were turning white. "Feisty, I like it," he said with a smirk and winked at me. I rolled my eyes, a second later the teacher came in and class started. I couldn't pay attention I kept thinking how ridiculous Cato was. He's such a freaking player I thought in my head. Then the next thing I knew class was over.

I grabbed my books and rushed out the door. While I was getting away from Cato as far as possible. I noticed their was a slip of paper on top of my notebook with a number and a message from Cato saying "Text me -Cato". Ugh I thought I crumbled up the paper and threw it in the garbage. Wait 'till the girls hear about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Clove's POV

"Wow so he called you hot and babe?" Annie asked. I nodded. "Well what did you do?" Kat asked. "I batted his hand away and threatened him to get his filthy hands off me before I swear to god." Glimmer sighed and just shook her head and said, "It's been 5 months since you and Jacob broke up, and you still reject a guy."I had it with Glimmer bringing up my terrible breakup with my ex Jacob and her being involved with my love life. I was done with this shit. I stood furious, "Well you fucking know what!?" I yelled, " SINCE SOPHOMORE YEAR THE LONGEST YOU'VE EVER HAD WITHOUT A BOYFRIEND WAS A WEEK AND THEN YOU FOUND ANOTHER ONE OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" The whole cafeteria was silent now except for me, " I BET ALL YOU DO EVERY NIGHT DO IS SLEEP AMD BANG THEM." There was a moment of silent then Glimmer started crying. I was done, "Get the hell away from me you're pathetic." She got up and ran crying into the nearest girls bathroom.

Again, there was a moment of silence. "Stop staring at me or I'll aim this knife at you and it'll land perfectly in your eye." I knew murder was illegal and I'll go to prison but my dad was a military leader. He wanted me to be strong and fierce. I went to boot camp for one summer and I was skilled. So I would stand up for myself and throwing knifes and hitting it where I wanted was easy. Slowly the cafeteria got louder and louder. I sat back down but now Kat and Annie were staring at me wide eyed open. I sighed "Are you scared of me now too?" I said, "Go with glimmer and get away from me right now cause I'm pissed." They nodded their heads got up and walked to the bathroom Glimmer was in while whispering to each other. I'd never done this before but I got really pissed when Glimmer sighed and shakes her head. I'm her best friend, I've been her best friend since we were 5 but I don't know anymore after what had just happened. She should know that I'm not the type of person to just fall in love with a cocky and arrogant guy. It'll take more than muscle and looks to impress me.

The rest of the day was okay though no guy checked me out or winked at me like always. Everyone kept a good distance away from me. Kat, Annie, and of course Glimmer ignored me the entire day.

While I waited outside for the girls to come out I forget they were ignoring me, I sighed and was about to call my mom to pick me up but then she was gonna ask me why, then she's gonna know I'm lying and bother me so I didn't call her. So I just sighed and started walking away from the school and towards my house.

After a few minutes I heard footsteps behind me and turned my head around. It was Cato. I just ignored him and started to walk a little bit faster. Then a few more minutes I turned around and he was still following me. "OK, are you trying to kidnap me or what!?" I said annoyed. "Uh, I'm I'm uh walking to my house." I didn't believe him he repeated I'm two times and said uh. I was smart and knew he was lying. So I said "Your lying." He sighed, "Yea, I am I just wanted to know if you're okay with... Ya know what happened at lunch." I was now a little annoyed, "I'm fine and I can take care of myself you know." He looked down at the ground biting his lip. "Also you're not my boyfriend, I don't need a cocky guy like you trying to comfort me." With that I turned around and walked towards my house smiling. I didn't have to turn my head around to see if he was following me.

I thought of an excuse one the rest of the way home. "Hi mom" I replied like usual, "Hi dad, I'm home!" My mom stood a few feet away from the front door and said, "Clove why are you late?" She looked furious. "Well Annie's car broke down and she said it would take a while for it to be fixed and stuff, so she texted her parents and said she was okay and would come home late." So far my mom nodded so I continued, "Annie then apologized and said that I should just walk home since her car broke down... and yea." I prayed it was believable.

After a moment of silence my mom smiled and hugged me and said, "Oh goodness we were worried about you!" I smirked happy that she believed me. "Oh that reminds me," she said, "There's this new kid who's very nice and I met him at my friends baby shower and I asked him if he wouldn't mind driving my daughter to school for one day and he said yes." I really didn't care because she thinks I'm still sad about my breakup with my ex Jacob. "Oh, who is he?" I asked. "I'm sure you know him he goes to to your school and is in your grade. Cato?" She said. Oh my god this can't be happening... I thought. "Oh cool," I said. I fake yawned and said, "Um, I'm tired I'm gonna go to sleep, Night mom and dad," I rushed upstairs into my bathroom brushed my teeth, changed my clothes, and finally plopped onto my bed. What a day... I thought to myself. I just want this day to end now. I eventually drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Clove's POV

"Oh wake up honey!" My mom pratically screams. "Mom," I groan. I hate when people wake me up I'd rather be waken up by my alarm. I'm not looking forward to this day at all. Cato is gonna pick me up. Ugh.

I roll out of bed and onto the floor I sit there for a while and just rub my eyes. A few minutes later, I finally get up and go to brush my teeth. I come back to my room and pick out leggings, a big knit sweater, and my converse.

I look at my clock 7:35. Where the heck is he? I should text him to hurry up. Oh yea... I threw away his phone number. Ugh. Well I don't care anyways I don't want him sending me dirty texts. I put my hair into a side braid and walk downstairs and grab a granola bar and head outside. A minute later I see a car pull up. I take a deep breath and I go to the car and sit in the passenger seat.

"Hey," he says while starting to drive. I don't reply. "You look nice today." I still don't reply. He sighs and says, "Look I'm sorry for acting like a cocky player on the first day of school." He waits for me to reply. "And?" I shoot him a glance. He sighs, "It's just that my friends dared me to try to get you to go to get out with me and they thought it'd work since I'm hot and they say you're hard to date." I roll my eyes, "So you think you're hot?". "Well yea," He says casually. "God, do you know how cocky you are!?". There's a moment of silence then he says, "I'm sorry it's just that all my life I've been told that I'm good looking all my life and no one until now has said that I'm cocky." I don't say sorry, there's nothing for me to be sorry about. "Oh also it takes more than looks and muscles to date me." I say. "Well aren't you something?" He says with a smile.

I blush and turn away to the window but all I see is Panem High. I walk out of the car and so does Cato. "You know Wood you're not so bad," I say. He smirks at me. "Sometimes," I quickly add. His expression changes and pouts I laugh then he smirks again. We walk together up the steps too the school. I notice every girl is suddenly quiet and staring at me and Cato. "Cato is mine, he doesn't deserve that thing he deserves someone actually pretty like me." Once I heard that whisper and now I was mad, I wasn't jealous I was gonna defend myself. When we walked in the school girls are still staring at us. "Do you like have a staring problem?" I say, "Cause I can make you have a blind problem." I am usually nice to some of the girls here but this was pissing me off. They stopped staring but took one last quick glance at me.

I went to my locker and got my books. It wasn't until I slammed my locker I saw Cato standing there with his smirk. God I could get used to that smirk I think to myself. Omg no what I am thinking!? Stop it Clove, I say to myself. "Still here," he says. I playfully push his arm, "Come on Wood" I say,"Math class now." "Yes ma'am." Math class was okay.

I was getting my stuff when Cato was standing in front of me scratching the back of his neck and said, "Uh, I was wondering you and me dinner?". "No." I replied flatly. There was a moment of silence for a few seconds. "Sorry but I'm not ready to go on dates," I say. "It doesn't have to be a date I mean um how about tomorrow you and me after school study date?" I think for a moment, "Sure Wood but no flirting or anything like that," I glare at him. "Okay," he says, "Oh and text me when you get home I have to tell you something." I scratch the back of my neck, "Well I don't have your number anymore cause I threw it away." He says it's OK and gives me his number okay. I think he knew the reason why I threw it away. During lunch, after I bought my lunch I walked over to the table where I always sat at. Annie, Kat, and Glimmer just ignored me.

I couldn't take this any longer I missed my friends. I missed Kat, I missed Annie, and most of all I missed Glimmer. "Look guys I'm sorry I acted that way in the lunchroom yesterday." They were quiet and eating their lunches but I knew they were listening. "I'm sorry Glimmer I talked to you that way, I didn't mean any of that and you know it." I say, "We've been best friends since we were 5 and we been through sticks and stones but we always forgave each other in the end." I say taking a breath. "Do you forgive me?" I look at Glimmer. There was a moment of silence then Glimmer stood up and gave me a big hug, "Of course I do!". I say for Kat and Annie to join in. I'm so happy were all best friends again. I don't know what I'd do without them. The rest of the day was normal and okay. When I got home and laid down onto my bed. I was so bored and remembered to text Cato. We just talked about random stuff. Then Cato started making dirty jokes and kinda flirting with me. I'm a little annoyed with how flirtatious he is. What's next from him? Sexting?

I charge my phone and lay on my bed thinking about my study date with Cato tomorrow. Wait why am I thinking about this? Do I... like him? No, I don't. Now go to sleep Clove I say to myself. Frustrated I soon doze off.

Next morning, I wake up as usual but I am taking longer to choose my outfit. I'm dressing more... revealing. In fact I'm not the slutty type of girl I barley wear booty shorts or show a lot of cleavage but it's highschool and I'm almost a grown women. I wear my white booty shorts and my black v neck tee that shows a nice amount of cleavage. I wear leggings over my shorts and a big jacket to cover my top knowing my dad would never approve. I apply my normal makeup routine. Some bb cream,concealer,blush, and lip gloss but I don't look good... So I take off all my makeup.

Pretty much every girl at Panem High wears full on makeup. So I can wear eyeliner,foundation, and eyeshadow right? I apply all those things and my normal makeup I use and take a look at myself in the mirror. I am shocked I actually looked hot... I decide to just leave my hair natural. I quickly leave my room and out the front door so my dad won't see me because then he'd make me change. He basically knows everything that goes on, but I do say bye to him.

I walk up to Annie's car where Annie,Glimmer, and Kat are waiting for me. Kat comes with us to school now which I'm happy about. Then Kat says, "What the heck are you wearing?". I tell them to just drive away from my house then I'll show them what I'm really wearing. Once were far away from my house I take off my jacket to reveal my v neck which shows my cleavage. I then take off my leggings. Now I'm wearing a v neck tee that shows a lot of cleavage and booty shorts which are VERY high up. I tell them I'm growing up and I wanna wear a little more revealing clothes. They nod and don't seem to believe me I can't tell but they nod anyways. Kat asks me if I'm doing this for a boy, I tell them no. I mean am I? My heart is suddenly beating fast and it's getting a little hot but the air conditioner is on in the car. Oh my god I am doing this for a boy...


	4. Chapter 4

Clove's POV

No. I am not in love with Cato, I barley even know anything about him! I start sweating and I ask, "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" "Clove, we live in sunny southern Califorina and it's still summer and its 104°." Annie says, "Of course its hot." I feel a wave of relief wash over me.

We get out of the car when we arrive at school and wait outside for the bell to ring for first period. I look around and see Cato. I wave and smile at him, but he doesn't wave back instead he's walking towards me. "Morning Wood." He looks mad, "Can I talk to you in private?". "Um sure," I say. He grabs me by my wrist away from people, and takes us under tree. He immediately says, "What the hell are you wearing!?". God, what's his problem. "Um clothes," I say tapping my head. "Very slutty clothes," he says, "Change into your gym clothes right now." He looks REALLY mad... Now I was annoyed. Who the hell does he think he is to say that to me? "I can dress however the fuck I want!" I shout at him, "I'm 16 I'm almost a grown women, so leave me the hell alone!". I walk away from him and towards my friends. "Heh, and I thought you were something," he says to me. I am something. I am Clove. I am fierce,strong, and deadly. The way I dress doesn't matter, and I thought I liked Cato. Ha! What a joke that was. I ignored Cato the entire time during math class. He actually sat on the opposite side of the room from me.

As I was about to leave math class I heard Cato's voice say, "Yo Marissa, me and you coffee after school," Ugh, Marissa is captain of the cheer captain and is the most popular girl in school. She has her group of fake friends that follow her everywhere. She's also the biggest slut in the school. She wears booty shorts, short skirts, or tight jeans. She also wears VERY tight shirts. "Sure," Marissa says twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes. God this girl sickens me.

Why the freak did Cato get mad at me for wearing short and revealing clothes but not at anyone else!? If we were put into a arena with 22 other people, I'd target him first. (Hope you liked the irony) Wait, me and Cato have a study date after school today. Oh well I don't give a crap anymore about it or Cato.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, I sat with Kat,Annie, and Glimmer at lunch but I still ignored Cato. Whenever he would look at me I gave him my death glare. He always turns away when I do that. As we were getting into the car, we all agreed last night that tomorrow we'd have a girls day out and get some Starbucks (copyright to Starbucks) and and go to the beach. We already had our bathing suits in our bag. "Let's go to Starbucks first," Anne says. So we went their first and when we walk in their the first person I wanna see is Cato and Marissa... I didn't think he was gonna go to Starbucks. I thought they were gonna go to a cafe or something. What am I thinking? Cato isn't that fancy. I stare at Cato for a moment, take a deep breath, and look away. I just talked to Annie while we were waiting in line.

Cato's POV

I was extremely bored talking to Marissa. She's pretty cocky to be honest. I know I'm cocky but all she does is talk about herself and twirl her hair. I was only on a date with her to make Clove mad because I know she hates Marissa. The next thing I knew Clove walks in the door. I was shocked. She was also with Kat,Annie, and Glimmer. I kept staring at her. She looked beautiful as always. "Um hello?" Marissa said waving her hands in front of my face. "You're on a date with me so stop staring at that ugly ass clove." I balled my fists up into a fist and inhaled a deep breath. Who the hell does she think she is to call Clove ugly. Clove is honestly so beautiful, and that's a fact. I would punch Marissa if she was a boy but she wasn't. I wanted too so bad but I controlled myself. I wanted Marissa to be replaced with Clove right now. I wanted so badly to apologize to her right now and hold her in my arms but I didn't. She probably wouldn't let me anyways, we weren't dating and she'd never let a guy touch her or else she'd get mad.

Clove's POV

I made it through being at Starbucks with Cato and dumb Marissa. Though Marissa twirling her hair and talking in her fake high pitch voice was annoying the crap outta me. We walked back to the car and I took a sip of my Cotton Candy Frappuccino, my favorite.

Once we got to the beach we each took turns changing in the porta potty there. It was my turn and when I got out I was wearing a 2 piece bathing suit. I was wearing mint green bottoms and a mint green and white bandeau with ruffles. I put on my sunglasses since it was a bright day. We started taking out chairs, umbrellas, and a cooler with drinks, just sodas and water. We went to a part of the beach where there were no people because we didn't want little kids bothering us. We walked onto the beach and started setting out our chairs. I suntanned out in the sun and doze off but woke up by Glimmer waking me up saying, "Cato's here!". I got up and saw Cato with Marissa standing not too far away from me but he wasn't too close to me. I locked eyes with Cato for a second and we both turned away. I looked at Marissa she was wearing a two piece with her boobs spilling out. It was unbelievable. She's so gorgeous, of course Cato would ask her out on a date. I bite my lip and just suntan a little longer until Glimmer bothers me up again. "What do you want now!?" I practically screamed at her.

"Look there's a cute boy coming our way!" She squeals, "He was checking you out a few minutes ago!". She points behind me and I turn my head. There was a guy who looked around my age with messy brown hair and light blue eyes. I take a deep breath and look at his abs. They were a six pack. He was so pretty looking I bit my lip and didn't realize I was staring at him.

Kat snaps me out of my daze. I cant like a guy just because of his looks, I scowl myself. He's probably just like Cato, cocky and a jerk. So I just went back to suntanning until a figure blocked my sunlight.

I pulled my sunglasses up and stared at the figure. It was the boy, "Um your blocking my sunlight." He smiled, "Well aren't you a hot babe." I knew it, he was just like Cato when I first met him. I rolled my eyes, "Get away from me and stop blocking my sunlight," I warned. Annie,Kat, and Glimmer were whispering about something when they finally said, "No stay!" Glimmer winked at me. I sighed it was no point, he took a seat next to me. "I'm Gavan," he says. "And I don't care," I replied back. "Oh shoot I forget something in the car," Glimmer said. Annie and Kat volunteered to come with her. "Now you too have fun," Annie said winking at me. I hated them but I loved them.

Gavan stood up and sat on the chair I was sitting on facing me. He then put his hand VERY high up on my thigh. His hand was like a inch away from my crotch. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I shouted at him and batted his hand away. He just laughed, "What does it look like?" He winked at me. He then pushed my hands down so that I couldn't move and was centimeters away from my face. I spit at him and he caught it in his mouth. He fucking smiled and licked his lips! I was gonna scream for his help when the next thing I know his lips are pressed against mine. My eyes widen and I squirm for help trying to scream. Next thing I know someone grabs him and throws him into the sand. It was Cato.

Cato's POV

I've been sneaking glances at Clove. I can't help but stare at her. I was sitting in the sand while Marissa was in the water when I noticed Clove was staring at a muscular boy. She bit her lip. I felt a ting of jealousy, does Clove think he's hot? He eventually sat in the chair next to Clove. Soon, her friends were leaving the beach, leaving the dude and Clove alone. He moved to sit across from clove and then he put his hand VERY close to her crotch. What the hell does he think he is doing!? I was now mad. I was walking towards him to give him a lesson. When then he kissed her and I could see Clove squirming. I grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and threw him too the sand. I was furious. "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING LAY YOUR HANDS ON HER AGAIN!" I shouted. I kicked him hard in the stomach and he groaned. My hands were balled up into a fist and my knuckles were turning white. I was red as a tomato and was about to punch him when Clove wrapped her small skinny arms around my chest.

Clove's POV

I could tell he was about to beat him up and I wasn't gonna let that happen. Gavan was muscular but not as much as Cato. I wrapped my arms around his chest and buried my head into his shoulders, "Please Cato, just let him walk it off," I whispered to him. Cato's shoulders relaxed and his arms fell to his side. "GO AWAY AND NEVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN!" Cato shouted. He nodded and ran away from us. I grabbed Cato by his hand and sat us down on a chair. Electricity went through my body as I touched his hand. There was a moment of silence and I avoided his eyes but I couldn't stand it anymore. "Thank you Cato," I said to him still not looking into his dark blue eyes. He nodded. I started crying because I wanted my best friend Cato back. I wanted to see his smirk, his cockiness, and most of all I just wanted him back. Cato held me in his arms while I sobbed wetting his T-shirt. After a few minutes, I pulled away and wiped away my tears and sniffled. "I'm sorry I'm crying I just missed you," I said sniffling, "And I'm sorry I wetted your shirt." He nodded, "Its okay." He then took off his shirt to reveal his defined and tan six pack. I couldn't help but stare. "Do you like have a staring problem?" He said smiling. I laughed and smiled back. We have a weird friendship but I loved it.

We locked eyes but we didn't turn away. We leaned closer and closer to eachother. Our faces were inches apart when I couldn't handle it anymore. I kissed him and he kissed me back. While we were kissing my hands were at his chest feeling his abbs. I shivered. We sat there kissing passionately for minutes until I noticed the sun was down. "I should go my parents are probably gonna get mad at me," I say sad that we had to stop kissing. "Let me drive you home," Cato says. I smile at him and he smiles back. We walk hand in hand to his car. While were walking I wonder where my friends went. They probably left me with Gavan since they thought I would sleep with him. Heh, I'm not that type of girl it'll take more than looks and muscles to date me. And Cato proved that.


	5. Chapter 5

Clove's POV

My parents were mad at me for coming home late but they forgave me, but I was grounded for a week which sucked.

The next morning I woke up feeling happy that I was now Cato's girlfriend. He was mine and I was his.(Divergent Quote :P) I got out of bed and dressed, but not in slutty clothes because I knew guys would be staring at me and Cato gets jealous easily, but I still love him.

While I was in Annie's car on the way to school they asked me what I did last night. I told them that he was really annoying so I left him. I didn't want to tell them yet that me and Cato were dating.

During math class me and Cato sat in the back together. Before class started he told me how Marissa got so jealous and mad that she left the beach with a guy around our age that she didn't even know. Cato told me how he hated her and I was happy he didn't have feelings for Marissa.

During math class, Cato kept staring at me and I smiled and blushed at him whenever he did that, but I really wanted him to pay attention so I wouldn't effect his grades. Marissa was glaring at me multiple times in class but I wasn't scared of her at all.

The next 3 days were pretty normal, Cato staring at me in class, Marissa glaring at me, I was still grounded for 3 more days though. Today this happened, me and Cato were in the janitor's closet. Cato was on top of me with his shirt off and I was underneath him with my shirt off revealing my bra. We were both panting heavily from a make out session. My heart was racing so fast and I couldn't handle this. "Cato, I think we need to slow this down I'm just not ready yet," I say shedding a tear. I'm not afraid of alotta things. I actually only have four fears (who else has four fears comment it) and sex is one of them. I'm afraid of my body being pressed against his and me and him moaning. I shiver. I just wasn't ready for sex. I shivered at that word just thinking it inside my head. He nodded and wiped the tears from my cheeks, "Just tell me when I get a little out of control and I'll stop, come on let's go to class were late." I nodded and we put our shirts back on avoiding each others eyes. We walked to class hand in hand in silence.

At lunch, we were just eating and talking but Cato didn't sit with us because like I said I don't want them to know yet. Although Marvel,Finnick, and Peeta did sit with us. Marvel gave Glimmer a slow passionate kiss and I was grossed out. "Omg get a room!" I yelled at them shielding my eyes. Everyone laughed and Glimmer threw popcorn at me and I caught it in my mouth.

Everyone was going well until Glimmer says, "Clove, I think Cato is staring at you." I turn around to find that Cato is staring at me, like always. I shake my head slightly to let him know to stop making it obvious that he likes me. "Well if he's gonna date you I'm gonna have to teach him a lesson and rules about dating you," Finnick says winking at me. Finnick is my best friend and he always sticks up for me, always. Though me being with Cato has split us apart a bit, I really hope that changes. Annie luckily doesn't get jealous because she knows Finnick can't control his flirtatious ways, but I know they truly love each other by the way they look at each other. I blush, and laugh, "Just make sure you don't beat him up." Finnick rises his eyebrows, "Cato is the most muscular and athletic guy here, I'd be dead if I laid a finger on him." That was true Cato goes to the gym almost everyday and is quarterback of the football team.

At the end of lunch, Finnick smirks for some weird reason and walks to me. Finnick then picks me up bridal style and runs away towards our next class which is biology laughing like a mad men, attracting the attention of the entire cafeteria. I really hope Cato doesn't get jealous by this and knows were just friends. I squirm and lightly punch him. I give up and let him continue since this is faster than me walking. When we get there were the first two of course.

"We should do that again sometime," He says casually. "Hah, no." I reply with a smile. After biology I go to try and find Cato to tell him that me and Finnick are just friends. He doesn't fully believe me but I push him into a storage closet and give him a kiss on the lips. He smirks and I think he believes me.

I walk over to the football field with Glimmer after school to watch Cato practice. You think people might suspect something but tons of people always go there to watch. Most of them don't even watch they're either making out with someone or on their phones. Glimmer asks why I wanna come and I tell her cause its a nice day outside, but that's not the real reason. Once we get there we sit in the middle of the bleachers and look around. I was right most of them were making out or on their phones but I wasn't.

My eyes were drawn to Cato. His hair was a mess and he was sweating, he takes a long slow drink of water and dumps the rest on himself. I bite my lip. What? I'm a hormonal teenager, can't blame me. Cato then sees me, he smiles and waves at me and I do the same back but adding a wink. We can wave and stuff but not stare that is a sign you like someone. I look at Glimmer to see if she saw me wink at Cato but she was on her phone. Typical teens these days. I go to sit closer at the front so I can see the game better. I didn't know what the heck was going on but hey I was there for Cato and the team since Marvel was also on the football team.

I listen in on a talk the coach is giving the team, "You gotta be dedicated to football!" He basically screams, "If your girlfriend distracts you from how you play, dump her because I can take you out during a game!". My heart stopped. Cato stares at me in class and doesn't pay attention, would it be the same for sports too? I really don't wanna effect his grades and the sports he plays. Me and Glimmer soon left because I was getting bored. I said bye to Cato and went back to my house for a hot shower.

The next day, me and Cato were just talking in math class when the teacher walks in and we get quiet. "Okay class I'm gonna be at a meeting so you will have a substitute," he says. "Is it a girl?" Some guy shouts. He ignores that question and leaves the room. The person that enters is a young blonde women in her mid 20's with her hair pulled up in a bun. At least 2 guys whistle. She's wearing a black mini skirt with a tight white button down shirt with a lot of cleavage showing. Ugh great a slutty teacher. "I'm , but you can call me by my first name Kim," she says with a wink. Yep a slutty teacher. "Everybody take out your notebooks and copy what's on the board." She then "accidentally" drops a piece of chalk and has to bend over. I look over at Cato and see he's staring at her boobs and then his eyes trail down to her ass he stares at it for a long time not moving.

My bubble has now boiled, two can play at this game. I look in my backpack and pretend I don't have my notebook. I sigh and touch Max's shoulder. Max was sitting on the other side of me and he actually has a little crush on me. The "Foxface" told me, that's not her real name that's her nickname means she's sly and sneaky. He's pretty shy and cute and he's the only guy in this classroom who's not a pervert. "I forgot my notebook at home, Mind if I copy you?" I say smiling my hand still on his shoulder. "Sure, sure totally I don't mind!" He says with surprise and stutters trying to say the sentence. It's kinda cute. I turn around and face Cato clutching his fists and giving me a "what the fuck" look. I grab a piece of paper and pencil from my binder and turn back around. I scoot closer to him and copy it on his desk. I "accidentally" rub my knees against his knees. I know Cato noticed because I heard a mumble and growl behind me. I then "accidentally" broke my no.2 pencil. I touch his hand now and he shivers, "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?" He shakes his head and says sorry. "Don't be," I say and smile at him. I'm actually glad he didn't have a pencil so I could see Cato's reaction. I turn around to get a pencil, His face is red, his fists are clenched, and he looks like he's about to kill someone. "Oh, I had another pencil in my other hand the entire time under the desk, "oops." I say. I can feel Cato glaring at me the entire time during class and I loved it.

He deserved it for staring at the substitute's ass and class is over I rush out the door so I won't have to hear Cato yelling at me. I'm not afraid of him, I just don't wanna hear him get mad at me when he started it. I went into the girls locker rooms to change for PE. I still had to face Cato which sucked. I took a shower and after I was done I tried looking for my gym shirt and bra but I couldn't find it.

"Looking for something?" A voice behind me said. It was none other than Marissa, clenched in her arms a T-shirt and a black bra. "You bitch," I said. I lunged at her but her friends grabbed me from behind and pushed me back. I was ready to punch her until her stupid friends grabbed me. I hated her I had to wear that shirt everyday and I needed a bra! "Nah, Brittany throw this in the garbage," He friend obeyed like always. Marissa and her group walked away with Marissa laughing.

Luckily, Glimmer came in and heard enough to know what happened. "Here you can borrow my bra and this T-shirt though it's a little tight." I put on her bra and it was huge! I sighed and tied the back with a elastic and put the shirt on. It was so tight it made my boobs pop out and was basically a crop top. It was about an inch above my bellybutton. Omg Cato was not gonna like this. I was wearing black gym shorts that were already short enough, Marissa made her parents bribe the school for a new thing so that the gym shorts were basically booty shorts for the girls. I also was wearing a tight crop top. I sighed and walked outside too play football.

All eyes were on me, mostly from the boys and definitely Cato. There was a few minutes of free roam while they were setting up the game. Cato started walking towards me and I took a deep breath ready to explain. "Why the hell are you wearing that!?" He shouts at me. I look into his eyes, I open my mouth to explain but only Coach's voice comes out.

"Wood over here!" Coach yells at him, "You get to pick first who's on your team." He walks over to coach with anger and sadness in his eyes. I didn't mean to make him this jealous. "Marvel, you choose second." Cato's definitely not picking me on his team. "Wood who do you pick?" Coach asks.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:Sorry I haven't posted in like 18 days!? DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!I don't know why anyways let's get on with the story!**

Clove's POV 

"Clove, I want Clove," Cato said firmly. I was speechless I thought he was mad at me.

"Well are you gonna move?" Coach said more than asked. I nodded and went too stand by Cato still keeping my distance.

I heard him mumbling something about "I still love her,". My heart melted but by Cato's face he was still mad at me. I was honestly still mad at him too for checking out another women that's not me! And he gets mad when I touch a boy! Clove, calm down I tell myself.

I pretty much ignored him the entire time and just chat with Annie since she was my only friend on Cato's team. I was about to tell her when I realized I still haven't told them that me and Cato are dating.

At the right time and moment I'll finally tell them, if it lasts. I love Cato but this jealousy thing was getting to us.

The guys were sweating and panting by the end of the game. And us, girls got tired of standing.

I was leaving to change out of my gym clothes when someone grabbed my wrists and pushed me into a storage closet pinning me to the wall with both of my hands over my head. It was Cato.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU YOU FLIRTING WITH ANOTHER GUY AND WEARING THESE CLOTHES!" He shouted at me panting heavily. I avoided his eyes and was quiet for a second.

Then bravery and fierceness took over me. "WHY WERE YOU STARING AT THE SUBSTITUTE'S ASS AND CLEAVAGE?" I spat at him, "I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HER CATO!". His face softened and he was quiet. "I only did because you started it first," I said, "And stop being so overprotective! I can't touch one guy without you being a jealous bitch!".

The air was now quiet, I didn't want to use the b word at him but I was done. "I'm leaving, I'm mad so just leave me the hell alone!" I shouted at him walking towards the door.

He grabbed my wrist, "Clove..." "I don't need to hear excuses, "Let go of me." I glared at him. He didn't let go, I yanked my wrist from his grasp, pushed him back, and shut the storage door behind me. I didn't want to hear any of his excuses.

I was happy I didn't have 2nd period with him but then I had 3rd period. I camped out in the girls bathroom until I was late because I didn't want to sit next to Cato so he can try and apologize to me.

I finally walked out of the girls bathroom and into Chemistry.

"Clove, your late," The teacher says, "Next time it'll be detention." I nodded and looked around for a seat.

There were 2 available, one next to Cato and one next to a girl. I sighed and chose Cato. Why? Because the "girl" always chews gum 24/7 and it's so annoying she doesn't even close her mouth. Also, I've told her many times to stop one time she wouldn't so I punched her and I wasn't allowed near her. and I would ignore Cato anyways.

"Why were you late?" Cato asked me. "Why do you care?" I replied angrily. "Clove you know I'm..." Cato was caught off by the teacher.

Class was starting and we had to get in partners 1 boy and 1 girl. I sighed I looked for someone else besides Cato. There were more girls than boys so some girls could be each others partner.

I was happy as long as I wasn't with Cato. I stood up and turned around to hear girls screaming Cato's name. There were 4 girls mobbing him begging him to be their partners. I rolled my eyes and I was so distracted by the scene to find out that all the boys and girls were taken except me, Cato, and the 4 girls. I pleaded he would accept one of the girls.

He finally got free from their grasp and was walking towards me. "Be my partner?". "No," I say crossing my arms. "Come on princess," Cato says. I like the nickname princess, Wait, what am I thinking!? He can't call me that. "No, and my name's Clove," I say glaring at him. This went on and on and on until the teacher came over.

"What's the problem here?" The teacher says. "She won't be my partner," Cato grumbles. "Hell yea I won't!". The teacher gasp and says, "No cussing and you will be his partner unless you want an F!". "Fine whatever," and I roll my eyes once her back is too me. I don't wanna get in more trouble then I'm already in.

I groan and sit on the chair next to Cato. "Clove, please just listen to me," Cato begs with desperation in his voice. I decide to let him talk since it he won't stop bothering me but it won't change anything but I tell him to whisper so people won't think were dating.

"I love you Clove, you know that." I raise my eyebrows, "Then why the hell were you staring another women," I asked angrily. "It was just one time, I promise it'll never happen again," he says looking into my eyes. I avoid eye contact with him. "I love you Clove, please forgive me I can't stand being without you, please Clove?".

I finally make eye contact with him and turn to face him, "Fine, but if you-". He cuts me off with a kiss, I gasp but soon gave in. It soon turned into a full out make out session. I'm not a fan of PDA but I just missed him and I just wanted to stay in this position forever.

We break apart when we hear gaps. Shit, I forget people didn't know we were dating. I didn't care though, I grabbed his neck and resumed kissing him. I could feel his smirk on my lips.

We soon broke apart by the shrieks of our teacher, Effie Trinket. Ugh, I just wanna be in a private spot with Cato. She was also a drama teacher and was always obnoxiously happy and always squeals. "No PDA!" Effie basically squeaks. My ears turn red and I blush but Cato smirks.

I hear people asking him if I was his girlfriend and he replied yes. I could tell girls were glaring at me. The news spread around the school fast and everyone was talking about it at lunch.

The girls were all squealing and rambling about it at lunch. "Since we all have boyfriends now, we need to have a sleepover tonight!" Glimmer squeals. Kat looks down at her tray, "I still don't have a boyfriend,". "You're still coming besides were gonna talking about lover boy," Glimmer says wriggling her eyebrows. Lover boy is Peeta since he's had a crush on Katniss since forever! Katniss turns bright red and looks down at her tray.

I lock eyes with Cato and he starts walking towards our table. Marvel and Finnick are now sitting at our table to be with their girlfriends. I guess Cato is gonna now too. I give him a small peck on the cheek and tell him to sit down.

"That's all I get?" Cato says with a pout. I shrug my shoulders and tell him not in public. He seats down and whispers his hot breath in my ear, "We'll settle this later." I must've turned bright red because Annie and Kat said to get a room.

Our group is soon laughing our butts off until Marissa comes along with her followers. She's wearing a short hot pink mini skirt and a crop top that's almost as short as a bra bra and 4 inch heels that could be used as a weapon. "Hey Cato.' She bats her eyelashes, her face is also caked in makeup. "Um hey..." He says awkwardly scooting away from her. Marissa is still a bitch and a slut, she has slept with half of the guys in the school,"So I'm having a party tonight and wondering if you wanna come," She says in a seductive voice that sounds like a dying mice.

She then puts a finger to his chest and starts stroking it. I stood up and was about to smack her when Annie pulled me back down shaking her head. Annie doesn't believe in violence.

"Marissa back off, I have a beautiful girlfriend that is ten times better than you," Cato says angrily pushing her away. She turns to me and scrunches up her nose.

I smirk and then press my lips to Cato. He wraps his arms around my waist and I put my hands in his hair. We broke apart when Marissa said, "Well if you change your mind just let me know." She then stomped off looking furious.

The rest of the day was a blur and then the next thing I know it's 5:00 and I'm in my room packing up for my sleepover at Glimmer's house. I can't find where my phone is and I'm rummaging through everything trying to find it.

Cato chuckles behind me from my bed and I whip my head around. "What?" I say with a annoyed tone. "You're cute when you're mad." Cato says. "Would you just help me find my dang phone?" I yell at him. I turn back around and mumble something about Cato being no help.

I then feel arms around my stomach and am turned around. I was about to say something when he kissed me. I gasp and was gonna scowl him but gave in. I was backed up against my dresser with me and Cato making out hungrily. My tounge was tangled up with Cato's.

My head was telling me to stop but my body was bursting with excitement. He sucks on my bottom lip softly and I let out a moan, suddenly embarrassed by the noise I just made.

He then put his arms just below my shirt and starts pushing it up. I grabbed his arms, "Cato..." I mumble. He immediately lets go of me,"I'm really sorry Clove, I should go." He starts walking towards the door and I grab his wrist pulling him back.

"Cato it's okay," I say, "I'm fine really." I have my arms around him hugging him and we stand there for a while in silence. "Clove I'm really sorry I don't want you to think I'm in a relationship with you just for sex, I love you I really do." I look into his dark blue eyes, "I love you too."

I lean into him and kiss him and he kisses me back. Not a hungry kiss but a slow passionate one. I wanna stay in this position forever but I have to get ready for the sleepover. After what seems hours I slightly pull apart from him.

"I'd hate to stop but I have to get ready to go to Glimmer's house," I say, "We still haven't found my phone." Cato helps me find my phone and I make sure I have everything. I walk downstairs Cato and say goodbye to mom and dad. We walk out the front door and to Cato's car. Cato opens the door for me, "My lady." I roll my eyes at his cheesiness.

Once we arrive at Glimmer's house I give him a kiss and walk towards the front door. I'm greeted by Kat and I say hi to her and follow her up to Glimmer's room. Everyone's already here before me, probably because of that long kiss me and Cato had.

It's Friday and I'll be staying at Glimmer's until Sunday. I set my stuff in the corner of Glimmer's room and sit on her bed. "So what are we gonna do?" I ask. We decide on a movie and Annie takes out movies she brought with her. We all agree on Finding Nemo.

We walk downstairs and into the living room. I say hi to Glimmer's parents and we go down to the basement. Her house is really huge and her parents are rich as well. Their basement is set up like a movie theater with 3 rows of leather chairs. There are 5 seats in each row and I always sit in the front.

Our eyes were glued to the screen until 30 minutes later we were just talking. "Let's go to Glimmer's room and talk," Kat said. We all agreed we turned off the DVR and TV and went back upstairs.

Me and Annie took the bed and Kat was on the floor, Glimmer sat in her chair. We were just talking about boys until Glimmer asked me, "So did you and Cato do it yet?" I was confused at first what was "it" but then it hit me, she was talking about sex.

I shake my head. They ask me why and I tell them, "I'm scared." I haven't lost my virginity yet and I don't wanna. After a few more questions they soon move off that topic.

"We need to go shopping tomorrow," Glimmer says. "Why?" I ask, "You already have enough clothes." "Well don't you wanna dress up for Cato?" She says with a wink. "Ugh, I am not gonna buy or wear lingerie!" She sighs and gives up, but I don't fully trust her.

We did agree to go to the mall tomorrow, I need some new sweatpants.


End file.
